


Are you ok?

by epizit



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post Chapter 317, Short, effin snake, post She Li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epizit/pseuds/epizit
Summary: Post chapter 317, Mo manages to get away from She Li.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 383





	Are you ok?

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter was so good I started fantasizing about what's gonna happen next...  
> ....but didn't go too far

“Damn, what was that about??”

Guan Shan couldn’t answer yet, his breathing was still trying to backtrack into something that didn’t sound like wheezing. He was vaguely conscious that he was leaning his weight against He Tian, his forehead on the other’s shoulder. He was feeling light-headed.

A cold hand placed itself on his neck, not bothered by the stickiness of the sweat. It gave him some sense of relief, refreshing like a drink of cold water.

A whispered “Are you ok, little Mo?” reached his left ear, soft spoken and meant only for him to hear.

Guan Shan took in a big gulp of air, and finally leaned back on his own feet.

“Redhead, why was that snake running after you?” Jian Yi asked.

Both Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi looked in equal measure worried and surprised at what just happened. He didn’t answer at first, not sure what to say. The hand still on his neck grounded him.

“The fuck should I know. He ambushed me with his minions, trying to take me somewhere.”

He barely heard the “Whoa, scary” Jian Yi muttered to the others, as he lifted his gaze to look at He Tian and froze on the spot.

If looks could kill, He Tian’s expression was nothing short of murderous. Guan Shan could almost see the dark aura seeping from his skin. He wasn’t afraid though, he knew that look wasn’t for him but because of him.

“Are you ok?” He Tian asked again, an edge to his voice.

“Fuckin’ peachy.”

He took a half step back, turning towards the doors of the train as he re-adjusted the school jacket and zipped it back up, a slight tremor in his fingers. The prickles on his skin made him realize that the motion did not go unnoticed.

“I’ll accompany you to work” He Tian said.

“Hmpf. I’m not some fuckin’ maiden in distress for you to save.”

“I know that, I just want to annoy you a little more.”

“…Whatever.”

Mo Guan Shan was secretly relieved by that offer, but he’d rather die than admit it to anyone, not even to himself. The hand on his neck traveled further up, messing with his hair in a fond gesture. He didn’t find it in him to act annoyed by it.

“Hey, let’s go grab something to eat at Redhead’s workplace!” Jian Yi’s thrilling voice shook Guan Shan from his own thoughts.

“What-“ he started to protest.

“Sounds good” said Zheng Xi.

“Then it’s decided” He Tian said, his tone leaving no space for arguments.

“…”

They got off at the next station and walked the way back together, He Tian’s arm a constant presence on his shoulders. And if the other two walked one on the other side and the other slightly behind him, no one commented on it.


End file.
